


The Mystery

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, pokemon hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: This has been lying around on my computer as a sort of "what if Pokemon Hyrbids DUDE" and here we are.





	The Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying around on my computer as a sort of "what if Pokemon Hyrbids DUDE" and here we are.

“Ah! I think I've almost got it!” Augustine Sycamore was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement at what could be a great breakthrough in his studies of Mega Evolution. He heard a small shuffling behind him and turned around to see his young, black-haired assistant turn to him. The Pikachu on his shoulders shifted its weight to peer at him, matching its master's look of curiosity.

“Ne?” 

Sycamore couldn't help but to pause and look after the retreating back of his assistant, and it certainly wasn't the first time. 

Ash Ketchum was a mystery. 

He had marched himself into the building on a hot summer afternoon, a Pikachu on shoulder and application in hand. When Sycamore went to greet him, Ash had wasted no time in saying he was applying for the job as one of his assistants, albeit the writing on said application was hardly legible and his speech was only marginally better. 

Originally, Sycamore was going to gently reject him for lack of professionalism, but when he had actually gotten a good look at the young man, he found that he couldn't go through with it. There was just this spark in Ash's eye that, once he saw it, he couldn't let himself do it.

And, to be fair, he couldn't say he regretted not rejecting Ash since the young man has been nothing but helpful his entire time. What the young man lacked in regards to communication and the needed prior knowledge for this field of work, he made up for with his infectious cheer and enthusiasm for learning. Not unlike a sponge, he soaked up the required information and concepts needed to do his job and has been a valuable asset to their team.

While he certainly couldn't participate in deep discussion or be a direct part in experiments, Ash not only had an abnormally large amount of physical strength hidden in his teenage body, but had a way of calming and endearing Pokemon to him. 

As he watched Ash disappear around the corner, holding a box so gracefully despite Sycamore knowing he'd be breaking a sweat just getting it off the ground, there was no denying it -

Ash Ketchum was a mystery. Question was, did he wish to solve it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of interested in continuing this??? The only reason I'm not is because I have like... four versions of this same "Pokemon Hybrids" AU. One that follows canon, this one, one that takes place post-canon, and one that is canon-divergent.
> 
> And I want to write them all. ;-;


End file.
